Doubt
by sweetklausoline
Summary: As Damon watches Bonnie take down Silas, he notices that the magic takes a big toll on her physically, almost to the point of death. Later, after she tells him she wants to bring back Jeremy for Elena, he tells her that's never going to happen on his watch. Bonnie doesn't take well to his demands. (Dark!Bonnie, rated M for violence. AU for 4x22)


Damon looks at her, a mix of emotions crossing his face, as he speaks with a steady tone, "You can bet your ass that's not going to happen. So don't even try it."

"But Damon - " Bonnie tries to interrupt his demand, but Damon stops her by gripping her arms a little too tightly and lowering his gaze. His blue eyes bore into her as he hisses through clenched teeth.

"No, _but Damon_, Bonnie." His forehead furrows deeply as he gently shakes her. "There is no us without you. No Elena, no Caroline, no Stefan or me or anyone else for that matter ..."

"But, I'm stronger than you think, Damon." Bonnie snaps back as she struggles to move out of his grip, her body tense with anger. "I'm stronger than Klaus, I'm stronger than Silas," Her eyes focus on his, "and I'm a hundred times stronger than you."

Her eyebrow curls upward immediately and a pain shoots its way through Damon's skull so forcefully that he is sent to his knees in pain. He cries out as his hands shoot to his temples. He tries to speak, but the blood seeping out from his nose fills his mouth, darkening his teeth and gurgling in his throat.

Through his blurred vision, Damon noticies Bonnie's face darken, black veins zigzagging across her face, and he tries to plead with her, his voice in soft gasps. His failed attempt only angers Bonnie more.

She twists her hand slightly, her eyes narrowed as the wind whips her hair across her face. The movement is slow, drawn out, painful, and Damon cries out louder as two ribs emerge through his chest, the pointed white bones dripping with blood.

Damon's hands leave his head and rush to his side in an attempt to force the bones back into place, but Bonnie twists her hand again and sends him flying back to the ground, his hands pinned above his head.

"You doubt me. You all doubt me." She speaks in a low tone, the wind whipping faster around her, sending leaves flying across his body. "You should never doubt what I can do, what I am."

"Bonnie, please." Damon chokes out as she tilts her head and breaks both of his arms as if they were twigs. He desperately tries to muffle his cries.

"Don't, _Bonnie please_, Damon." Bonnie taunts as she takes a few steps over him and kneels down, hovering directly above his heart. "You were right as you always are. There is no you without me." Her jaw juts out as she focuses on his chest.

Damon feels the pull and his eyes shoot open and meet hers, unwanted tears flowing out. He whispers through the pain in a last attempt to bring her back to some sense of reality before she rips the heart out from his chest.

"I just ... didn't want .." His voice grows louder as the pull in his chest is intensified.

Bonnie halts momentarily as she whispers in response, "Didn't what, Damon?" The veins in her face now mar her once flawless skin as the blood pumps through them faster and faster with each labored breath she takes. She raises her gaze slightly to look into his blood red and wet pupils, daring him to challenge her. When he doesn't respond, she brings one of her fingers up and quickly drags it across his neck, cutting the flesh and sending fresh blood pouring over her hand. "Speak or die, vampire."

"I just ... didn't want ... to lose you, Bonnie ... Bennett," He whispers between bloody coughs as his eyes flutter shut, his body shutting down from all of the blood loss. The last thing he senses as he drifts out of consciousness is the pressure within his chest easing as the wind halts around him.

When he awakes, perhaps minutes or hours later, he is laying in the wet grass soaked in his blood, the moonlight through the trees casting shadows across his now stitched up and healed body. His hand flies to his chest and he blinks away fresh tears as he scans the dark forest for her.

**She isn't there.**


End file.
